


Я съем тебя, ведь я так тебя люблю

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Past Underage, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Дерек плохо понимает, как Стайлз к нему относится. Он и в своих чувствах к нему разобраться не может.





	Я съем тебя, ведь я так тебя люблю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Eat You Up, I Love You So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826527) by [blue_fjords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fjords/pseuds/blue_fjords). 



> Бета: No.5
> 
> Примечание: Автор писал эту историю на челлендж. Ему выпала цитата из детской книжки "Там, где живут чудовища". Ознакомиться с ней можно [здесь](http://lingvarium.org/maisak/trans/Sendak_Wild-Things.htm)

Лора любила воображать себя Максом. Она бегала по всему дому в белой слитной пижаме и выпускала свои коготки. Взрослые — мама с папой, дядя Питер с тётей Ли, дядя Джо и тётя Марго — ей подвывали. Они сажали Лору на плечи и подыгрывали.

— Я съем тебя, ведь я так тебя люблю, — говорила ей мама.

Маленький Дерек смотрел на их игры и ничего не понимал.

* * *

Кожа Кейт отдавала горьким шоколадом, кровью, озоном и химическим послевкусием диетической колы. Для Дерека это было лучшим напитком, он упивался ей.

«Это любовь, — думал Дерек. — Я всё понял».

А потом вкус Кейт превратился в пепел у него во рту.

* * *

Они встречаются каждый вторник и занимаются сексом. Дерек тратит два часа на дорогу до общежития Стайлза, забирается к нему в комнату через окно, а потом трахает его. Их секс всегда грубый и непродолжительный, но им обычно удаётся осилить три-четыре захода. Наутро Дерек уходит, а вымотанный Стайлз проваливается в сон.

Их отношения начались за неделю до выпускного Стайлза. Дерек до сих пор не понимает, как так вышло. Они спорят о наиболее подходящей еде для слежки — и вот уже Стайлз сидит у него на коленях и суёт язык Дереку в глотку. С тех пор всё и завертелось.

Это удобно, обычное дело. В Нью-Йорке Дерек привык к сексу на одну ночь. Только Стайлз не незнакомец, поэтому пахнет… лучше. Да и на вкус приятнее. Дерек не может толком описать его вкус, просто — он лучше.

Он начинает таскать Стайлзу всякую ерунду: то еду на вынос, то пару забытых им дома книжек. А как-то раз принёс очень потрёпанный значок с Бартом Симпсоном и его коронной фразой «Скушай мои шорты!». Дерек нашёл его на заправке по дороге к общежитию. Стайлз тогда рассмеялся. Кроме значка, Дерек приобритает ещё несколько стареньких выцветших по краям безделушек, и они перебрались с пыльных витрин автозаправок на полку Стайлза.

Дерек делает это, не задумываясь. Ровно до той ночи, когда он приносит Стайлзу кофе. Тот сидит в общей гостиной, окружённый ноутбуками, и обсуждает со своими сокурсниками их общий проект «Мифология и фольклор». Он забирает из рук Дерека стаканчик и говорит:

— Ох, Дерек, я съем тебя, ведь я так тебя люблю.

Он произносит эти слова с улыбкой, будто они ничего не значат. Хотя разве может быть по-другому? Дерек таскал ему всякий хлам и ни разу не сказал, что дарит что-то от всего сердца. Поэтому он выдавливает из себя улыбку в ответ и уезжает.

Дерек не появляется в общежитии в следующий вторник.

* * *

В среду вечером Стайлз приезжает к нему в лофт. Дерек замечает у подъезда его джип и чуть не сбегает, но вспоминает про купленное молоко, которое надо бы поставить в холодильник. Никто не любит прокисшее молоко.

Стайлз привстаёт с дивана, когда он заходит в лофт. Дерек не удостаивает его и взглядом.

— А теперь ты должен поговорить со мной, — заявляет Стайлз. — Смотри, я приехал сюда, хотя обычно это ты ко мне приезжаешь. Поэтому, раз уж ты на моём месте, можешь рассказывать, что у тебя на уме. Озвучь каждую мысль.

Дерек рычит.

— Словами.

— Давай просто трахнемся.

— Ты серьёзно, Дерек?

Дерек оказывается сверху в один миг. Стайлз сглатывает, и Дерек даёт себе волю и обнажает удлинившиеся клыки. Его глаза вспыхивают красным, и он мягко кусает Стайлза в плечо.

— Серьёзно, — рычит он и кусает сильнее. Стайлз протяжно и низко стонет, а после всё идёт по накатанному сценарию: они срывают с друг друга одежду, прижимаются и трутся голыми телами. С членов капает смазка, и Дерек думает, что может это пережить, если будет осторожен.

А затем Стайлз прикусывает мочку его уха и шепчет:

— Ты такой вкусный, так бы тебя и съел.

Дерек тут же оказывается на другом конце дивана. Стайлз явно сбит с толку: его член стоит и течёт, а лицо разрумянилось.

— Какого?.. Почему ты…

— Прекрати это говорить, — резко обрывает Дерек.

Стайлз краснеет ещё сильнее.

— Да что такое?

— Ничего! Просто… Ты не…

Стайлз внимательно на него смотрит.

— Я не собираюсь по-настоящему тебя есть.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

— Я не про эту часть, — бормочет он.

Стайлз подползает по подушкам ближе к нему.

— Ты про ту часть, в которой я говорю, что люблю тебя?

— Не любишь, — Дерек отводит взгляд, но Стайлз ловит его за подбородок.

— Но я люблю, — говорит он и целует Дерека в лоб. — Ты приносил мне безделушки, которые могли бы мне понравиться, — за первым поцелуем следует второй. — Приносил то, что мне было нужно, — а за ним третий. — Ты оставался у меня, — четвёртый. — И трахал меня, несмотря на то, что прекрасно знал, каким я был в старших классах. И это бонусная часть.

Стайлз придвигается ближе и садится к Дереку на колени, точно так же, как тогда, когда они впервые поцеловались. Он прикусывает своими человеческими зубами тонкую кожу на шее Дерека и вдыхает его запах.

«Я съем тебя, ведь я так тебя люблю», — думает Дерек.

Стайлз улыбается ему в шею, будто услышал его мысли, и Дерек входит в него. Ему кажется, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет у него из груди прямо через рот, когда он кончает. Стайлз целует его так, словно действительно увидел сердце на кончике его языка и принял подношение.


End file.
